powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell 4: Fusion Folly
Cell 4: Fusion Folly is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Bio OverTech. It is the debut of Baker Morris and Rosa Tahan Summary The rangers learn more about the fusion cells, and their Main Innovator, Rosa Tahan. Leh infiltrates and learns about the secrets that make the rangers. Meanwhile, Taylor and her engineering squadron put the models for new zords: The SharkTech Zord, RhinoTech Zord, BearTech Zord, EagleTech Zord Plot Taylor and her team work on a set of auxillary zords for the OverTech Megazord. The blueprints are as far as they get in one night. Colonel Jones says that the F.E.C.A has some new tech for the rangers to use, and it would be good for the rangers to attend themselves. He dismisses them to go see. They are picked up by the truck driver Baker Morris. Baker is a happy go lucky guy, who actually served with Russell in the military, but left to persuse bigger passions. He and Reese bond over their memories of Russell. Jimmy sits in the back of the truck and exclaims "Watch the Innovator be a dial up modem." No one gets his joke and they all leave him hanging. Baker responds "Anyway, we'll be there in about 20 minutes." At F.E.C.A, we are introduced to the Innovator. Her name is Rosa Tahan. Rosa worked under a man named Dr. Ivan Marko. The two of them created the Fusion Cells together. Rosa is extremely intelligent: more crafty than Taylor and more brainy than Jimmy, but she's extremely shy and unassuming even. At 15, she was a big part of the Fusion Cell creation. But Ivan disappeared, leaving Rosa to continue the work. Leh continues to sit on the computer and learns about Rosa. She learns about Professor Ivan Marko and learns that he's dead, but no date or cause was ever found. Strange... Rosa walks in on her and nervously introduces herself. "Liliana" is instantly receptive and asks to see the rest of the Fusion Cells. Rosa gives her a tour all around. She knows all of her stuff and gives out all of the information she knows. When the rangers arrive, they meet Rosa. Reese instantly finds Rosa interesting. Rosa introduces a couple new weapon attachments for the Overtech Morpher in production: The Bio Focuser, Bio Splitter, Bio Scope and the ultimate weapon, The OverTech Rolling Laser. Reese says this will help their fight greatly. Liliana watches and observes the interactions. She gets behind the defenses and steals the Crocodile Fusion Cell, and learns that draining the cells give it more power. She creates Crocatoa, who is noticibly more powerful. Crocatoa begins to attack the base, and the rangers morph and fight him. Taylor evacuates Rosa, but Leh finds and introduces herself. She then attacks and overpowers Taylor. Reese and Jimmy are also overpowered by Crocatoa.Rosa is shocked but Taylor tells her to get the new tech. As she runs she sees some of her coworkers being attacked, she then saccrifices her saftey to go and rescue them and this catches Reese's eye. Rosa runs off to get the enhancements. Leh remarks "Enhancements? You think that will stop me?!" and continues to beat Taylor. Leh is about to defeat Taylor with a blaster shot, but Baker rams his truck into Leh saving Taylor. When Rosa returns, the team gets out the Enhancements and are able to beat back Leh and Crocatoa. They pull out the OverTech Rolling Laser and insert 2 Shark and Rhino Fusion Cells and a Cheetah Fusion Cell, overpowering it. They destroy Crocatoa and injure Leh. She yells "You havn't seen the last of me!" and fires her cannon to grow Crocatoa. The rangers summon the OverTech Megazord. They are slightly beaten back by Crocatoa, and he de-powers the Megazord. But the team is able to divert the power back to the Megazord and they defeat Crocatoa with a powerful slash. The rangers, now with some tech, meet up with Baker and Rosa. Baker gets ready to lead the rangers back, and Rosa waves back as they leave the F.E.C.A compound. Reese remarks that Rosa and Baker would make great additions to the core team and pulls out the Eagle and Bear Fusion Cells, thinking about the possibilities. Debuts -Crocodile Fusion Cell -Baker Morris -Rosa Tahan -Crocatoa Category:Power Rangers Bio OverTech Category:Episode